


A love found by the wild (with a bracelet)

by Pretty_Spectrum



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Nadia (arcana), My first fic, Nipple Play, Non speaking english writer, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Poor Muriel, Size Difference, Smut, Soft Muriel (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Spectrum/pseuds/Pretty_Spectrum
Summary: Muriel is a very closed person, some would say shy and he prefers to live alone only letting a few people get close to him, it being Asra. But for some reason the strange boy that Asra made his apprentice always wants to get close to him and the craziest thing is that Muriel find himself not minding it at all. But after a gift he find himself having strange feelingsMy first fic and I hope I don't mess it up . please enjoy and leave kudos and comments to help meI am using my male apprentice Guios
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A love found by the wild (with a bracelet)

Muriel is doing his usual routine since early with Innana by his side, he would wake up and eat a very small breakfast,that left him satisfied nonetheless and go explore the forest to see if everything was normal. It was already afternoon, he had went after wood and he had a feet inside his hut when he heard a familiar voice that startled him

"Muriel !"- said the boys voice in a happy light

Muriel turned slowed with a sigh. It was Asra's apprentice Guios, the boy waved at him by at distant and started running towards him.

He remembered their first interactions where the boy would startled him by his movements and energy, Asra seemed to want them to be friends which Muriel was skeptical about at first but after some time the apprentice started to learn how to better act around him and be less jumpy in order to not startle Muriel. Well they did tried their best but it was useless to erase your own personality so he's still act his normal way and Muriel was the one who got used to it

" Hello Muriel how've been? " Guios said giving him his usual smile that left him nervous for some reason

But why is him asking this? Muriel though, it wasn't been a day since Guios had visited him. For some reason in the past months he had become a frequent presence, coming to visit him with normally two days or more of a break

"Hm..." Muriel decided to continue stocking his wood and let that be the answer, he knew the boy wouldn't mind that. "What are you doing here again?" He asked shyly in which the boy only giggled

" I came to see you silly" he said with laughter in his voice. There always was but it didn't make Muriel disturbed after he got used to the boy. It was only a part of his personality

Guios was energetic in some ways and really playful, Muriel witnessed him flirting with Asra that left his Masters face all red, he liked flirting with both of them actually but his lines always were a little sweeter with him. His looks didn't flash Muriel different for his personality, Guios had short black hair in a feminine haircut, he wore circular glasses that made his green eyes stood, same with his green tunic that left his shoulders at show with his under black shirt. He had a very feminine look and by first time seeing him you would say that he was a young woman

"Here, this is for you" Guios said opening his hand and showing four bracelets in different colors

Muriel stared at them, he wasn't used to receive gifts much less this many at once

"T-to many, I don't want to" he said but immediately was answered by the boys sad face that made him feel bad- " I-I don't need all of them.... I don't wear bracelets"

Guios gave him a sad smile " I am sorry Muri- I didn't explain well- it's for you to pick one for you to wear, I didn't know what colors you would like and then decided to get more options"

"Oh..." Muriel said

The boy giggled taking his hand more closer to him showing again the bracelets- that were a purple, pink,white and red one

" I found this when I went to the market and they said which color brings you something, like yellow brings you money, green luck and so on" Guios said, it was like him to get stuff like this, Muriel didn't understand why. He went and picked the pink one shyly in order to make the boy happy and went by to stock his wood

Guios looked at him and opened a big smile at his choice. Muriel didn't know why but though he had made the right choice for some reason

Guios went to put the rest of the bracelets in his pocket and followed him inside while starting to talk. Muriel wasn't used to people talking to him- even less remembering him- and he wanted to be by his own only by a few exception like Asra, but he liked the boys voice and he didn't push Muriel to reply and went talking by himself still making Muriel feel included in somehow and he really appreciated it

" I went and gave one to Asra as well. He really liked them" Of course he would, him and Guios seemed to be in sink by their interest in those things " He also picked the pink one after I told him what purpose it has, and I also picked one to myself so we would be matching"

He always had this sweet way to talk about Asra, like he was talking about a sweet dream he had. It was obvious that he loved him and even more obvious how much Asra felt the same way. For some reason that left Muriel feeling jealous, he didn't like it

" I accidentally went over board with those things because I wanted to give it to everyone" --Muriel smiled with that, it was the trait he most liked about Guios. The boy always wanted to be kind to others, giving present to everyone and if you didn't stop him he would finish all his coins by doing so-- " I told Asra that i wanted to give one for you and he went and picked the choices for me to present you, he told me you would choose the pink one as well. The one I was hoping for"

By that the boy gave him a smug smile, and Muriel felt a worry grow in his stomach, Guios only gave this smile when he wanted to play in some way, he saw him give the same while he watched Asra get flustered by his flirtatious and knew something was coming

"W-what the pink one gives? " he asked

" it gives a romantic path in your life" He laughed when he saw Muriel surprise " So I got this pair" he lifted his arm and showed two bracelets in his right arm- a red one and a pink one

" Red..." Muriel didn't like the colors red, it brought back bad memories for him- the colosseum- He stared at the red bracelet confused

" Red means a lot of stuff Muri" Guios said putting his hand on his arm lightly " it dont have the purpose you think it has" he said giving him a smile

" What does it bring then?" He asked genuinely curious

"Oh this" The boy moved his arm referring to the red bracelet, laughter starting to grown in his voice and he stared at Muriel giving him that playfully smile " it brings sex !"

°•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••°

Muriel stared at the bracelet Guios had put in his arm, he still was struck by the answer the boy had gave him

It was already night time and hours have passed, he had finished his normal routine even with the apprentice visit a long time ago. Guios had stayed until late playing with Inanna and following Muriel around for the sake of company until he finally said goodbye and that he would be back tomorrow. Now Muriel was sitting in his Hut with Guios voice echoing in his mind

" _Oh this? This brings a sex !"_

He felt his cheeks flush with the memory, Guios was like this and wasn't embarrassed to say what he wanted even in this. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, what could this be ? He only felted something similar with Asra when he was younger and sometimes when they were with each other but they grown up together so he got used to it but he tough it was only exclusive for Asra. Why was he feeling like this for someone else?

He turned to look at Innana who sensed his distress and came by his side. Putting her head on his tigh

In the begging he didn't like Guios, he felt like a third wheel when Guios and Asra were together, He knew Asra since they were kids and he became a safe place for him. But Asra was clearly in love with his apprentice going far to sacrifice himself for him and it left a sour taste in his mouth. He felt relived that Asra didn't change around him but it didn't help him get over his feeling for him and he hoped the magician didn't noticed and as time went by Guios started to give attention to him and he noticed why Asra loved him so much

But now he was nothing but confuse, 'what would he do?' that was the question. He started peting Inanna's head making a big sigh when his door opened showing Asra at his entrance

" Hello Muri just coming for a little visit" said the magician already taking off his coat and leaving it by the side. He was so comfortable here that played with Muriel's heart

" I see that Guios gave you the bracelet" Asra said after seeing his arm " He told me he wanted us to match and I really liked the idea"

" Of course you would" Muriel says in his grumpy way

"Oh what's wrong Muri, something bothering you ?" Asra showed him a concern expression and went to sit by his side. That's the problem with Asra, he could read him like a book no matter what Muriel did to try and hide what he was feeling

"Nothing! " Muriel said fast

" Don't try to hide it, Innana is clued to you and it only happen when you're stressed. Not to mention you all quiet and making yourself small and it's not a good sign " he said and crossed his arms waiting for an answer and Muriel knew he wouldn't leave without one

Muriel tied his lips and lifted his arm showing the bracelet and hoped Asra would catch the answer. And he felt relieved when his expression changed insinuating that he did

" is this bothering you? That it gives romantic future? " he said holding his arm with his both hands and Muriel nodded

" I-I am confuse" he said embarrassed of himself and started to look at the ground

" Why ?" Asra asked. But could Muriel answer that? That was to much in there, how could he say that he was starting to feel things for his apprentice- who Asra was clearly in love with- and on top of that, that Muriel had longing feelings for Asra as well. He just couldn't

Muriel shocked his head deciding to not answer that and heard Asra sigh crossing his arms, giving him a concern expression once again

"Muri you know you can tell me anything right? You're special to me and I won't get mad " he said in a calm voice clearly trying to make him answer but Muriel would not fall for that. He and Asra lived together as kids so they got in fights sometimes and he knew how Asra tend to act. Since they're kids Asra would act sweet when he wanted Muriel to tell him something, with this trick almost all of Muriel's secrets slipped from his mouth 

"The bracelet and what Guios told me are bothering me" he gave up to the trick and decided to tell Asra either way, he was confuse and didn't know what to do

"Guios flirted with you again that's it ?" Asra smiled at him- " That's because he likes you Muri, he wants to be close to you. The two of us wants you to be happy "

"I-I am happy Asra!" He said

"We know, but if we can help you be more we will try to" he said putting a hand in his arm that remind him of what Guios use to do. Did he got it from Asra, to they talk about him ?

"But that's not all is it ?" Again reading him so easy like that, Muriel wanted to talk about it very badly and the only person that he trusted enough to do so that answers, sorry Innana, was Asra

"I am..... feeling strange about Guios" He said not looking at Asra' eyes anymore. He said he wouldn't get mad right ? " This strange feelings of liking someone..... i-in that way" his voice was really small by that point he didn't know what could happen next " I am sorry Asra"

He turned again one last time to see what expression the magician had. Asra was surprised but opened a small smile to him. Was that a bad sign?

"Why are you sorry for Muri?"

At this point Muriel was at his final line. He was confused with his feelings, worried he would hurt the most important person in his life, worried that he was indeed mad and was dragging the subject for Muriels torture

"I-I-I don't know w-what to do, I've only had... those feeling f-for you and I don't know why I am like this for your apprentice" He said fast wanting all this to end "I know that it's wrong and I am sorry! "

"Whoa whoa calm down Muri it's okay!" He put one of his hand on his face calming him down. He was sweating and his face was total red, but Asra gave him a kiss on his cheek anyways

"You don't have to worry about liking Guios, the two of us like you very much and he pretty much will be happy about your feeling for him" Asra said

"But you two are.." Muriel said confuse

"Together yes, but you are important to both of us and we wanted to include you" he said very calm

Muriel gulped and went to sit more straight, this was a lot to work on. He didn't even know it was a possibility but Asra hand on his neck cut him out if his thoughts

"Muri, you sayed that you only had those feeling for me is that true?" He was looking straight in his eyes and Muriel was nervous all over again but nodded

"Is that since we were kids ?" And Muriel nodded again not being sure he would have enough voice to answer

"Oh Muri" Asra said with a smile, getting closer " I am going to kiss you now okay? "

Muriel was caught by surprise and the feeling in his stomach was stronger than ever, it was butterflies that they called it ?. He closed his eyes not being used to it and afraid of doing something wrong

Asra lips touched his lightly as if testing, but then he put more pressure to it and went again with his mouth more open this time

"Muri would you open your mouth a little more please?" Asra asked with his lips still close to his

Muriel obliged and opened his month only a little bit still unsure but wanting this, Asra took his chance and depened the kiss little by little and Muriel felt his eyes close again

It felt really good and Muriel gave in to the feeling. It was something new in his life, that didn't left him scare, it was Asra and he knew he would never hurt him. He had feelings for him for so long but never though of them doing this but he didn't wanted to stop.But all of sudden he felt something entry his mouth and he startled but Asra hold him by his head

"It's okay Muri it's only my tongue" Asra said taking some air but didn't gave a chance for him to answer and was back at kissing him with the same fervour

The kiss wasn't strong and forced but even a little slow but Muriel was new to all of this. This was his first kiss, Asra's tongue explored his month slowly but wanting and Muriel started to calm down once more

As time went by the kiss continued and got more heated, leaving Muriel to left some little moans that was responded by a laugh coming for Asra, not a minute he separated their lips. Feeling a little bit courageous and already feeling cloudy for all the heavy make out he decided to put his tongue to work as well, very slowly

"Yes Muri just like that, go on" Asra separated them for some air and smiled at him. It was a beautiful vision. He was breathy, they both were, and his praised made Muriel more flustered

They were kissing again, this time with really more fervour and heat, Asra as on his knees being a little taller than Muriel who was sitting. His hand was around Muriel head and neck while Muriel's were on his back and they were completely given in the kiss

They didn't know for how long it went on, and they didn't even hear the knock on the door as Guios went in

"Muri is Asra her-" Guios was surprised not even finishing his line, looking at them both with wide eyes

Muriel who was even more surprised moved Asra away quickly and finishing the kiss, feeling beyond embarrassed and refusing to look at the apprentice's face. Even Asra was caught on

"O-oh hello Guios, what is it ?" Asra said smiling shyly still out of breath

Muriel dared to look at Guios by the corner of his eye. He was still startled which was the first time Muriel saw him like that, his cheeks started to get red and he nervously fixed his classes and finally answered

"Hm... There is a problem at the shop that I-I wanted your help with" He seemed to not now what to do with himself and started to play with his tunic " But I can come back another time.. " he looked at Muriel who quickly averted his gaze

"Is it serious ?" Asra asked

" I got a client waiting but..." Guios said unsure

Asra sighed and stood up, looking apologetically at Muriel and whispered

" I am sorry Muri"

He turned and got his coat while Guios was still standing by the door not on his normal light, when he got a look from Muriel he also smiled apologetically

"Bye Muriel I am sorry for leaving like this" Asra said taking Guios hand and smiling at him

"Ah... sorry Muriel bye !" He said waving slowly and closing the door

Muriel was now alone again with Innana still shocked by everything that had happened, he put his hand over his face finally giving up

"Inanna help " he sayed

The wolf hearing his name being call quickly came, and went to help his master calm down until the two magicians would come back and continue harassing his owner one more time


End file.
